Plenette Aggressive ways
Allegiances Rogues ' Plenette - A brown shecat with tan underbelly and gray patch' Snag - ginger tom Darkness- Gray tom with darker patches Deanna - light Brown shecat with dark brown stripes( Plenette sister) Kits: Ivory- a brown shecat with tan underbelly Kara- brown shecat with tan underbelly Swin - a light brown with dark brown patches Prougle Plenette padded to Deanna , she always stayed with deanna remembering her mother lesson. " Deanna we should join a clan". Deanna turned toward Plenette " Where though, all the clan won't accept us". But we should go to the twoleg place, We might find a clan there. Plenette sniff the air '" We on ThunderClan territory we should leave before". It was too late a patrol of two young cats padded towards them, Plenette unsheathed her claws. She felt Deanna tense beside her. " What are you rogues doing here" A large tabby male snarled. Plenette sneered " I can go where i please". A smaller cat yowl" Get out or we shred you". Deanna puffed her chest out " Try and make me". The two cats sprang.Claws dug into her ear as she raked her claws deep into the claws neck.Plenette slashed down deep from the scruff from the chest, Tearing flesh and tissue.The younger cat yowl but it was in releif" Sunstar , your here" Deanna already darted away the second the Extra cats came.Plenette yanked her claws out hard yanking out flesh and ran after her sister. Chapter 1 Plenette licked her wound in the twoleg ally, it was stinking but every place they tried to make a home at in the forest they got chased up.Deanna rest besides her as she looked up and muttered " I shred anycat that comes here". She turned at her sister and meowed to her" I can here something". A small black cat with a dog tooth collar and white paw had walked in.Follow by a large black and white tom and growl" See scourge i told you cats was here". Deanna and Plenette was trapped in the concer of the alley. Scourge meowed " Join Bloodclan now as queens( That is what all shecats are in bloodclan). Plenette let out defiant yowl" Never". Scourge only smiled" flicking his tail Two more tom appered, Scourge turned to then " Darkness and snag these are your two new mates". Scourge and the large black tom left the alley. Deanna sighed" We have to escape". Plenette had unsheathed her claws and remembered her sister" When it time to physical it time to get physical. Plenette dived down and raked her claws into Darkness belly and crawled from under" And fled. Deanna was running next to her toward a another alley and they darted in. Plenette panted next to deanna " I think we lost the bloodclan cats" A icy voice had rosed " No, You found the bloodclan camp yourself". It was Scourge he stepped forward his ice blue eyes glithering. He growled " Your a prisoner now, And you will have kits with darkness and Snag, And we took your kits away if you don't join. Chapter 2 Plenette felt heavy with kits, It been a moon since she been expecting kits and was taken prisoner. Deanna sighed " I don't know if i want these kits" Scourge is using us for more members and you know it". Plenette just laid next to Deanna and flicked her tail. Plenette sighed" I know you don't want these kits anymore then you do but we must". Deanna just snarled in anger. Plenette looked at her sister Deanna, as much she didn't want to have kits she had to. A black and white shape padded in. Instantly the sisters lifted there head up. It was the leader son also her kits father, darkness. His pelt was covered in wound as he forced then words out" Scourge.. Scourge dead. Plenette ears prick up, she meow" then we free". Darkness shook his head in a no. His blue eyes blazing with anger, his tail slashing" You will stay with Bloodclan. Come on I take to the nursery. Plenette heaved herself up, she felt Deanna getting up beside her. Chapter 3 The nursery was full of cries and wails as she licked her two kit fluffy fur down. She looked at the kits, They both looked like her. She curled up she let her kite suckle as she stayed next to deanna. The kit let a sorry cry. She looked at Deanna" What you name your kits?" Deanna blue eyes landed on her shekit" I name her Swin". Plenette looked at her kit" mine are Ivory and Kara". Deanna smiled at her" Those are good names". Plenette swiped her tongue over Ivory fur as she let out a loud wail. A black and white figure advance forward. Plenette roll her eyes at the sight of Darkness" what is it"? The bloodclan leader glanced at his kit" I wanted a son to take my leadership not a girl, we don't need nomore she cats". Plenette looked at Darkness" a shecat can have kits an-". Darkness cut her off with a snarl" The next shecat will be ended". It been a quartermoon ago, since she given birth to Kara and Ivory. The two had open their blue eyes and she had a feeling they going to stay blue. Kara squeak loudly" I going to beat you. Ivory snapped" No your not". Ivory then leap at Kara pouncing on Kara tail and nip it. As the kit play fight, She turn to her sister Deanna, who was busy washing Swin. Swin was wailing to her mother" Let me play with Kara and Ivory". Deanna swiped her tongue on Swin back" Not until your clean, I want you to look perfect for your Father". Plenette forgot about The kits father visit. Yowling to Kara and Ivory, they scramble toward her. Plenette quickly started to swipe her tongue over Kara fur, who made a fuss" Mom stop". Ignoring the Kara meows to stop she manage to get a the grim and dirt out her fur. She turn to look at Ivory's messy pelt. She padded to grab Ivory and started swiping her tongue over her pelt. Chapter 4 Plenette nudged her kits out of the twoleg ally. She glanced back to make sure Deanna was following her. They was trying to escape from the bloodclan. Picking up Ivory by the scruff and letting Kara walk, they walked in silence across the twoleg ally. She set Ivory down to let Kara rest from walking. Deanna had swin in her jaws as she waited for Plenette to pick up Kara. A voice made them stop" Who there" Said the growl. She releaized that darkness blue eye was watching them. Deanna yowl" Run"! Plenette and Ivory ran after Deanna. Ivory was closest to Darkness as he ran after them. Scoping up Ivory with Kara she flees after Deanna. The sight of the forest made her run faster as her paw finally hit soft grass. Darkness was not giving up that fast. Lunding at Plenette, but Deanna pin him down in mid-leap. Plenette put down Ivory and Kara in the bushes and darted at Darkness. Sinking her claws in his neck swiftly as she twisted her head to bite his leg. She tugged hard at his leg making her claw peel of his flesh and tissue. Darkness yowl in agony as His neck was clawed and Deanna swiped his ear off. Darkness fled away from them. The forest was covered in rain as rain poured down. Plenette glanced at Ivory who had a a terrible greencough. It was leafbare but they need herbs and fast to heal Ivory. Plenette padded towards a clan territory. She remembered the skirmish they had before they was expecting kits with thunderclan. Shaking her pelt, she advanced into the clan territory looking for herbs. The closer she got the more cats scents was around until she went threw a tunnel. It was flatten many paws and as she wall through a cat yowled" outsider in camp". She hisses, she couldn't leave until her kit had the herbs to make her better. Her precious Ivory was ill and might be gone. Snarling, Plenette charge into the cats. She swiped every muzzle she could touch and made a mad dash to the den that has a stream flowing In front of it. She saw a cat yowl" Help there a Rogue in my den. Herbs surrounding the den, Plenette started to pick off the herbs. Claws it her side deep in agony. She started to swing wildly at her attacker but then the other cats started to claws her ears then her muzzle, Then claws hit her belly then her flank. She could no longer stand the agony was to much as she collapse on her side. Closing her eyes letting blood flow. Chapter 5 She looked up at the den, a tree trunk with many vines on it with moss under her. A cat block the only exit. She hissed"Let me go". The small cat with a scar on her muzzle snarled"No, you tried to steal our herbs". She curled her muzzle into a snarl" I must go". The shecat turn her orange fur was so long it was in clumps and she snarled"No, rogue". Plenette picture her kit Ivory, coughing and Kara wailing for her mother. Plenette let a meow"Please, my kit is ill with greencough I need that catmint to make her fell better". The tabby meowed"Sunstar, come here". The orange tabby tom padded towards the shecat. "What is it Goldenriver?" Goldenriver meowed" we should track the mother kit's and make them apart of thunderclan" a menacing snarled pitch the air"No,need because you already have". Deanna stood with Kara, swin and Ivory"you dare capture my sister". Plenette yowl" Deanna just give up, we never win even if the kits fight they ended them. Deanna looked at her litter mate as if she gone insane.Deanna just sighed"keep me as prisoner and we not escape as long you heal Ivory. Ivory trembled as her blue eye meet with plenette's. Ivory yowled as she dash across the thunderclan clearing to her"mother". She purred as Ivory had ran toward her. Swin and Kara padded towards them calmly. Sunstar looked at the kits, plenette and Deanna and snarled " I might spare you if you let your kits join Thunderclan". Plenette looked at Sunstar green eyes and Deanna stood protectively over her family growling" If the kits go then me and Plenette Go to". Plenette gave Deanna a glanced" We don't have a choice, Deanna. Her stubborn sister glanced a looked at her then she looked at Sunstar and snarled" We join your clan but my kits and me am my sister will keep our names". Chapter 6 Ivory was feeling better and was play fighting with the other kits. Kara stayed with Plenette, claiming she won't go near the clan kits. The clan nursery was warm, with Deanna being a warrior, she had to watch her sister's kits. At least Thunderclan trusted them, She swiped her tongue over Kara's fur,purring " Why not play with the other kit's". Kara rolled her blue eyes" Because, they no fun, all they play is moss ball". Ivory came in the nursery" There a new game, Swin made it up, I show you" Kara rose to her paws" It better be fun, too". Kara pad after them, her eyes narrowed. Book two: Clan secrets